


His Worst Nightmare

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Don't copy to another site, Drugged Malcolm Bright, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapped Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Martin Whitly escapes, Martin Whitly is a bad parent, Take me instead, self-sacrificing Malcolm Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Malcolm's worst nightmare comes to life before his eyes and makes a choice.Square Filled: Take Me Instead
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566064
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	His Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually fallen into Prodigal Son SO FAST. I'm addicted you guys not going to lie.

Malcolm sighed as he let the book he was trying to read to fall onto his chest. He stared up at the stained ceiling of the safe house he had been living in for the past week, he sighed again as he tucked his right hand under his head. 

Martin Whitly had escaped a week ago and without any delay Gil, JT and Dani had whisked Malcolm away to an NYPD safe house. They were determined that Martin was not going to get near Malcolm. 

Malcolm appreciated the sentiment, but he knew his Father. If Martin wanted to get to his family, he would have numerous plans. Malcolm blinked as he heard a soft thump coming from the hallway. Malcolm felt a stone begin to form in his gut as his instincts flared up. Malcolm picked his book up off his chest before setting it down on the mattress next to him. Malcolm set his bare feet on the hardwood floor and silently stepped out of his room, glad that the door didn’t creak.

Malcolm forced himself to keep from making noise even as his eyes fell onto the sight of the two uniformed officers that had been on duty today, collapsed on the floor already dead in pools of their blood. Their throats neatly cut and Malcolm already knew whose handwork the cuts belonged to. Malcolm’s heart leapt into his throat, Gil had been with him today and had left to go make them some dinner. 

Malcolm’s bare feet slapped against the floor as fear raced in Malcolm’s veins and all his fears came true when Malcolm skidded into the kitchen to find Gil tied tightly to one of the chairs and a gag shoved between his lips.

“Malcolm, my boy!” Martin beamed as he turned to face his son from his place behind Gil, a needle glinting dangerously from his right hand. 

“Dr. Whitly,” Malcolm felt numb as his one of his worst nightmare played out in front of him. 

“I hadn’t expected you so soon son, just let me finish up here and we can be on our way.” Martin stepped closer to Gil with the needle and Malcolm felt like he was going to be sick. It was like watching Martin pour Gil a cup of laced tea when he was a child all over again, but this would be worse. 

“Stop, please don't!" Malcolm jerked forward with his right hand outstretched. Martin paused to look at his son. The needle an inch away from piercing Gil's vein. Gil exhaled behind the gag but his eyes were trained worriedly on Malcolm. Malcolm clenched his trembling hand at his side as he collected his thoughts.

"You don't want Gil, not really. You want things to go back to the way they were before I... Before I got scared and messed it up. Right?" Malcolm licked his dry lips as he spoke, eyes darting between his biological father and his surrogate father.

"Trying to profile me, Son? So determined even in such a hopeless situation. I am so proud of you." Martin sounded fond if not a bit amused but he did lower the needle and turn his body towards his son and away from the bound cop.

"Take me instead!" Malcolm blurted out, heart pounding in his ears as he watched the look of horror appear on Gil's face but one of interest on Martin's.

"Go on son," Martin sounded giddy as he gave his son his full attention, which both terrified and relaxed Malcolm. Attention on him meant attention away from Gil. 

"Leave Gil and my team alone, leave mom and Ainsley alone. Take me instead, that's what you want, isn't it? Ainsley and mom are easier to get to than me. I've been in this safe house with my team and other cops watching me since you escaped. Yet you took the time and care to find me," Malcolm explained feeling both his hands starting to shake as he realized what he had to do to ensure his loved ones safely and by the widening of Gil's eyes and muffled noises Gil understood as well.

"You're my son, of course, I was going to come for you!" Martin sounded offended and Malcolm gave a wry smile.

"So take me, we will leave together. Father and son reunited and I'll go willingly. We can be together just like you want, just like it was when I was a boy." Malcolm bargained his sanity and freedom away knowing it was the right thing to do.

"That sounds wonderful my boy, but trust isn't something easily fixed." Martin tsk’ ed forcing Malcolm to take a deep breath.

"Trust goes both ways, I'll sedate myself and trust that you will keep your word to your son, your blood and leave them alone." Malcolm's voice trembled as excitement brightened Martin's eyes while Gil thrashed in his restrains.

"My boy," Martin grinned wildly as he rose from his chair and stepped forward so he was inches away from Malcolm. Malcolm took a shuddering inhale and forced himself to stay still.

"Please Dad," Malcolm pulled out his ace, letting his voice wobble and sound as helpless and innocent as he had been when he was a child.

"Go ahead son, I promise to leave your little team and your mother and sister alone." Martin held up the loaded needle, pressing it into Malcolm's hand. Malcolm hated how now of all times his hand decided to be still and he hated the look of triumph in his father's eyes as Malcolm rolled up his shirt sleeve and pressed the tip of the needle into the vein in his elbow.

"Goodbye Gil and thank you," Malcolm whispered as he slid the needle home and depressed the sedative into his bloodstream to the sound of Gil shouting from behind the gag. 

Malcolm let out a shuddering gasp as the needle slipped from his slacking grip and shattered on the ground. Malcolm's eyes fluttered as his body went slack and he slumped forward into his father's waiting arms.

"Welcome home my boy," Martin's voice was the last thing Malcolm heard and familiar fingers carding through his hair was his last sensation before he spiraled into darkness.


End file.
